Gdybym tu był
by MeganRouth
Summary: "Gdybym tam był, uratowałbym cię, kapitanie". Seria one-shotów ściśle powiązanych ze sobą. Gdyby załoga Luffy'ego dowiedziała się o wszystkim wcześniej? Opisane są wszystkie ich reakcje, emocje i przemyślenia, gdy widzą Luffy'ego w śpiączce. Lekkie AU, pierwszy jest Zoro, następna jest Nami. Nakamaship, post-war, major character death mentions. Nie znam się na ratingach.


\- Hej, Swordsman-ya, nie możesz tam wejść! – Law złapał potężnego mężczyznę za ramię i przytrzymał najmocniej, jak się da. Zielonowłosy przybysz zatrzymał się w pół kroku i obrócił lekko głowę. Jego twarz wyrażała czyste zirytowanie i niecierpliwość, pomieszane z troską i poczuciem winy. – Hej, nie możesz…!

Ale jednak to zrobił.

Znajdowali się oni bowiem w łodzi podwodnej Trafalgara Lawa, która była jednocześnie jego statkiem, szpitalem i mieszkaniem. Law osobiście przyrzekł Jinbe'iowi, że poprawnie zaopiekuje się Strawhat Luffym, jednym z jedenastu Supernova i drugim z najsilniejszych nowicjuszy; aktualnie pierwszy to Eustass Kidd, a trzeci – Law.

Po Wielkiej Wojnie w Marineford, czyli również po śmierci Portgasa D. Ace'a, syna samego Króla Piratów, jak również i przyszywanego brata Luffy'ego, oraz Edwarda Newgate'a, inaczej zwanego Whitebeardem, świat był bardzo niespokojny. Wielu ludzi zginęło, Marynarka przebrnęła przez pasmo porażek i zdrad, Najgorsze Pokolenie szalało w najlepsze na morzach, wykorzystując obecny stan ich przeciwników, a ludzie popadli w panikę.

Świat wkrótce miał się uspokoić.

Jak podały media, gazety i Światowy Rząd, Portgas D. Ace, Edward Newgate i prawdopodobnie Monkey D. Luffy nie żyli; dwaj pierwsi z wiadomych przyczyn, a siedemnastoletni pirat z powodu ran odniesionych po udziale w wojnie oraz po przeszturmowaniu najpilniej strzeżonego więzienia na tych morzach, Impel Down.

Oczywiście, gazety nic nie wspominały o Impel Down i chaosie, który tam zapanował.

Wszystko stało się to dzięki Monkey D. Luffy'emu, synu rewolucjonisty Dragona, wnuczku bohatera marynarki „The Fist" Garpa. Przez te wydarzenia, jak również przez rozbicie Enies Lobby, Monkey D. Luffy był uznawany za jedynego pirata, który zdołał zniszczyć wszystkie trzy główne bazy marynarki.

Do tego jego załoga była jedyną załogą, której każdy członek miał wyznaczoną nagrodę za głowę. Były to osiągnięcia niezwykłe.

Mimo wszystko, Mugiwara no Luffy przekroczył swoje limity już przy Impel Down, dlatego Marineford było dla niego istnym piekłem. Przeżywszy już jeden olbrzymi pożar na swojej rodzinnej wyspie, Dawn, wojna tak wielkiego kalibru i zasięgu zostawiła swoje piętno na nastolatku.

Dlatego również teraz tu leżał, przykryty białą, czystą pościelą, otoczony sterylnym zapachem, podłączony do najrozmaitszych urządzeń monitorujących zmiany w jego ciele oraz do maski tlenowej.

Zoro natychmiast się zatrzymał na ten widok. Jasne, spodziewał się czegoś… złego, może czegoś na typ obrażeń z Enies Lobby, ale to już całkiem przerosło jego oczekiwania.

Tutaj był, leżał, jego kapitan. Jego oddech był krótki, urywany; bez jasnozielonej maski to zupełnie by go nie było. Skórę miał bladą, białą jak kreda, czysty papier. Pod szpitalną kołdrą widać było zarys jego wychudzonej sylwetki, a na twarzy miał zawiązane kilka bandaży.

Ręka Zoro zatrzęsła się, zupełnie jak on sam, i zacisnęła się mocno na metalowej klamce do kliniki. Bicie serca Luffy'ego było zdecydowanie zbyt wolne jak na jego pełnego życia kapitana.

Zoro nie wiedział, że płacze, dopóki Law nie przyszedł i nie podał mu chusteczki. Wizja pierwszego członka załogi Strawhats była zamazana przez słone, ciepłe łzy, wyrażające smutek i wszystkie emocje nagromadzone w szermierzu.

\- Dlatego nie chciałem, żebyś tu wchodził – odparł cierpko Law, opierając się o ścianę. Czarne oczy bez emocji wpatrzone miał w swojego pacjenta, gotowy by zareagować, gdyby coś się stało z jego organizmem. – Ledwo przeżył, a nawet teraz nie wiem, czy się jeszcze obudzi. Jego serce stanęło już dwa razy od operacji.

Zoro czuł, że jego wargi drgają; trudno tego nie czuć, mając pełną świadomość swojego ciała i popełnionego błędu.

Zoro żałował.

Żałował, że nie był na tyle silny. Żałował, że niedostatecznie się starał. Żałował, że nie mógł być przy swoim kapitanie, a jednocześnie najlepszym przyjacielu, gdy ten najbardziej go potrzebował.

Potrzebował ich wszystkich.

\- …i teraz jest w śpiączce. Tylko od niego samego zależy, kiedy się obudzi – ciągnął Law, lecz Roronoa słuchał go tylko jednym uchem, skupiając niemal całą swoją uwagę na bezbronnej postaci Luffy'ego, pogrążonego w głębokim śnie – Ale biorąc pod uwagę mentalną traumę i wydarzenia, przez które przeszedł, wliczając w to śmierć Ace'a-ya w jego ramionach i jego idiotyczną lekkomyślność… - Zoro obrócił głowę o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni, świdrując niedowierzającym wzrokiem profil twarzy Doktora Śmierci – To nie wróżę mu szybkiego przebudzenia. Nie żeby mnie to akurat obchodziło, choć nigdzie mi się nie śpiesz…

Dalsza wypowiedź Trafalgara została przerwana, gdy Zoro chwycił mężczyznę za czarno-żółtą bluzę i przygwoździł go do ściany; wściekłe, przepełnione poczuciem winy spojrzenie skierowane było na Lawa przez rozzłoszczonego, zrozpaczonego szermierza.

\- Jeszcze słowo – zaczął Zoro, gdy w jego oczach pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk – a własnymi rękoma uduszę cię za obrażanie mojego kapitana. Zrozumiałeś?

Law odepchnął Zoro od siebie i zaśmiał się cicho, widząc dziki wyraz twarzy zielonowłosego członka pirackiej załogi. Widok takich ludzi czasem rozśmieszał pirata-doktora; w końcu to nie od niego zależała forma, w jakiej jego pacjent się znalazł.

A Law uwielbiał żartować z ludzi.

\- Pamiętaj, że życie Strawhat-ya jest aktualnie w moich rękach. – Law podszedł do skomplikowanych maszyn i wpisał coś na małej klawiaturze; jasnozielona maska nagle zrobiła się zielona, gdy tlen szybciej zaczął dostawać się do organizmu czarnowłosego kapitana.

Oczy Zoro rozszerzyły się ze strachem, lecz gdy nic się nie stało, szermierz zrelaksował się odrobinę.

\- Poza tym, jesteś w moim zasięgu. Tutaj mogę robić cokolwiek zechcę. – Law wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie, szepcząc ciche „Room". Biała aura otoczyła trzech piratów, jednego nieprzytomnego, jednego spokojnego, jednego na końcu nerwów. – Nie martw się. Jestem winien Jinbei'owi przysługę, to tak zrobię. Daję mu miesiąc; jeśli się do tego czasu nie obudzi, to nie mam pojęcia, co może pomóc.

Zoro mógł tylko patrzeć, jak Law wychodzi z pomieszczenia, zamykając za sobą drzwi; wzrok szermierza natychmiast przeniósł się na blade, poranione ciało swojego kapitana, wyglądające tak bezbronnie, tak słabo, tak… mało, że aż źle.

Nie widząc innego wyjścia, Zoro przysunął krzesło do łóżka, usiadł na nim i zaczął obserwować każdy nieporządany ruch swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, gotów w każdej chwili zawołać Lawa – bo tylko tyle teraz mógł zrobić.

* * *

 **Ta-dam! Pierwszy one-shot już za nami. Tak, wiem, kolejna nowa seria, ale ona będzie krótka, przysięgam!  
**

 **Nie pytajcie się mnie, jak Zoro się tam znalazł. I jak znajdą się tam kolejne osoby. Powiedzmy, że dowiedzieli się o wiele wcześniej i ludzie pomogli im dostać się w okolice Amazon Lily, tyle. To w końcu lekkie AU.**

 **W każdym razie, następny rozdział należy do Nami! Do tego czasu trzymajcie się i do zobaczenia!**

 **M.R.**


End file.
